


where the monsters are

by thishasbeencary



Series: hashtag classics major [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/pseuds/thishasbeencary
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov is the son of Zeus, and probably the strongest half-blood at Camp. He's been on three quests in seven summers and come back from every single one successful. So, obviously, his fourth quest on his eighth summer should be just the same. On a quest with Georgi and Anya, Viktor doesn't quite make it back to camp, and people aren't too happy about it. And 'people' mostly means Yuri Plisetsky, a slightly uncontrollable son of Hecate who isn't afraid to use his magic against other people if they piss him off.Yuuri Katsuki stumbles into all of this right when Viktor Nikiforov goes missing.So he's the one that gets sent to save him. Obviously. Because that makes sense.What could go wrong?





	where the monsters are

**Author's Note:**

> a common theme of this fic is 'cary, isn't that myth technically a roman variant?' which is probably true but,,, look it all has meaning. i know Way Too Many myths and i was serious pjo trash when i was in like 6th and 7th grade. very little prior knowledge of the series needed for this au - long story short: they're half greek god, half human, and there's a summer camp for them. feel free to ask any questions if you're reading this clueless. it's been like 5 years since i read the books, so i am playing kind of loose with some of it.
> 
> end-game viktuuri, but they probably won't even be in a chapter in the same place until like chapter 3, so. this is mostly me laughing at myself and my inability to contain classics references that make no one other than me laugh
> 
> long story short: i'm a shameless classics major who has been listening to the lightning thief too much and euripides' medea almost made me cry.
> 
> i Really didn't need another multi-chap but here i am. this one should hopefully not take Too Long to write :) (i say this with finals week in like 3 weeks but. shhh. after finals week, this won't take too long)
> 
> (fic title came from the book, chapter 1 title came from the musical. that you should really listen to if you haven't. it's hilarious.)

“Coach Feltsman has horns,” Yuri Plisetsky whispered, not looking at Viktor as he built the tower of blocks higher than he was tall.

Viktor looked up from the picture he’d been painting, squinting at the five-year-old. “Horns?”

“On his head, when he takes his hat off, he has _horns_ ,” Yuri continued, looking up at Viktor now, even if glancing around at first, looking worried about… something. “Like a sheep, or a goat. He has _horns_. And I think Miss Baranovskaya is a ghost. Her and Coach Feltsman were talking yesterday, and she was see-through and he had _horns_.”

Viktor wanted to question Yuri, but there was a deadly serious look on Yuri’s face that made him stop. “When did you see this?” the eight-year-old questioned, leaning in closer, helping with his tower even though he knew that Yuri hated people touching his blocks.

“Last night. I live with Coach Feltsman because my parents lived too far from school, and last night I was supposed to be asleep, but I wasn’t tired, so I snuck downstairs, and Coach Feltsman and Miss Baranovskaya were talking and she looked like a ghost and he had horns and when he saw me, he put his hat on and carried me to bed and acted like I was crazy!” Yuri answered, smacking Viktor’s hands away from his blocks.

Viktor frowned, sitting on the floor by Yuri’s tower, but not helping other than handing him the blocks. He had already known that Yuri lived with Yakov and Lilia, but… the idea of Lilia being a ghost and Yakov having horns was weird. Lilia was kind of scary sometimes, but he didn’t think she was a _ghost_. And Yakov did always wear a hat…

Maybe Yuri was telling the truth.

He didn’t have time to say this, though, because Yakov had opened the door, causing all of the students (not just Yuri and Viktor) to look up. “Recess is over. It’s time for class,” Yakov called to them, and Viktor stood up, walking out toward him.

As he walked, he whispered to Yuri, “I’m going to try to knock his hat off during dance practice this afternoon and see if he has horns.” Yuri looked at him with wide eyes, as though he hadn’t expected him to believe him, but nodded excitedly, rushing after him.

Knocking Yakov’s hat off was probably a terrible idea, and Viktor really should have realized that when he suggested it. There was really no reason at all for his feet or arms to be anywhere near Yakov’s head, and so he couldn’t get anywhere near the hat, which was frustrating.

Yakov drove Viktor home from school every day, since he lived with a foster family not far from where Yakov and Lilia watched Yuri. He walked to the car at Yuri’s side, a frown on his face. “I couldn’t get Yakov’s hat off, so i don’t know if he has horns.”

“He does.” Yuri was kicking a rock along the ground, looking bored. “But he’d just tell me I’m seeing things, like everybody always does.” Viktor felt bad for the five-year-old, he did, but Yuri had an ‘overactive imagination’, as the adults put it. He liked to see monsters or weird monster-things where they weren’t. He’d gotten yelled at for it at his last home, before Yakov had started watching him.

“We have to hold hands when we cross the street,” Viktor said, taking Yuri’s hand before they crossed, staying close by Yakov’s side.

They walked quietly for a little while, Yuri just staring into the sky, squinting at something. Viktor looked up for a second, but just saw birds and planes. It wasn’t really anything to be watching that closely, so he didn’t mention it, skipping along behind Yakov and ignoring Yuri. “Those are weird birds,” Yuri said at last.

“Weird birds?” Viktor asked, squinting at the sky again and _still_ only seeing the normal birds. Except… “Yura, that’s just some vultures. Probably something dead on the road, ‘cause I was talking to somebody and they said that – “

“I know what vultures are!” Yuri snapped, stomping his foot against the ground. “The birds have human heads, they’re too big. _Coach Feltsman_!” Yuri shouted, trying to get his guardian’s attention. “Tell Vitya those birds are weird because he’s _dumb_ and thinks they’re just vultures but they look like people and – “ Yakov wasn’t listening, so Viktor kept arguing.

“I’m not dumb, you’re just crazy! It’s like when you said that Yakov had horns! Or when you said that that dog we saw when I was adopting Makkachin was a monster. You need glasses,” Viktor said sagely, pulling Yuri along to Yakov’s car.

“ _No_ , you’re _blind_ ,” Yuri argued back, shoving him. “Coach Feltsman has horns, and Miss Baranovskaya is a ghost, and that dog was a _monster_ , and they’re _not vultures!_ ”

One of the not-vultures swooped down toward them, and Viktor stumbled backwards, causing Yuri to fall on top of him, his eyes wide. Yuri was right. Those weren’t vultures. They were people. With wings. Viktor grabbed onto Yuri, running back to where Yakov was, so they could tell him, but Yakov had already noticed.

Yakov said a word Viktor wasn’t allowed to repeat, digging in his pockets and pulling out his keyring, tugging one off and throwing it to Viktor. “Keep them away, Vitya! We have to go!” Yakov called, and Viktor stared at him in confusion, looking at the key in his hand. How was a key supposed to help him fight these human vulture things!? He turned it over in his hand, holding it so he could… stab at the not-vultures, and it –

“A sword!?” Yuri shouted, shocked, and Viktor stumbled back, holding onto the sword and swinging it at the next not-vulture that swooped down, letting out a startled yell when it scattered into gross-smelling dust all around them. The next one that came down got the same fate, and the rest flew into the distance, leaving Viktor panting in the streets, his eyes wide. He grabbed Yuri’s hand, and ran toward Yakov, who pushed them into the car.

When Viktor set the sword onto his lap, it faded back into a key, and he stared at it in shock, shoving it into his pocket. “Yakov, what’s happening?” Viktor asked as Yakov sped off, not even bothering to buckle Yuri into his seat. Viktor leaned over, buckling all of the straps and sitting down to buckle himself in, his heart still pounding.

“We’re going to a safe place, far from any more of those,” Yakov said, and Viktor frowned. That wasn’t a good explanation. That wasn’t an explanation at all! That was just Yakov treating him like a _baby_. Viktor was  _eight_ and deserved answers. Even Yuri deserved answers, and he was just five. They had just gotten _attacked_ by vulture people!

“What were they? Where are we going? Do we have to stay there? Why is your key a sword? Is it dead? Are they coming back? Do you really have horns?” Viktor started questioning, and Yakov let out a loud groan, pulling his hat off.

He… had horns. Yakov had horns. Yakov really had big horns that curled around his head and were mixed into his hair. He wasn’t just bald under his hat, like Viktor had always thought. Viktor stared, starting to ask more questions, but Yakov turned his head back to the road, speaking, “Those were harpies, and apparently they’ve got some massive problem with you two. Probably because you’re both half-bloods and you are way too aware for being so young – “

“Half-bloods?” Viktor questioned, leaning forward, and Yakov huffed.

“Would you please stop asking questions until I answer all your first ones?” Yakov snapped, and Viktor sank into his seat but nodded. “Half-bloods. Half-god, half-human. Who even knows who either of your godly parents are, considering you both basically grew up without human parents, but you’ve got ‘em. I’m taking you to a camp, a place to stay with people like you. You’ll stay there at least on the summers, but probably during the school year too, since it’s not like you’ve got anything to go back to other than me – “

“Are you leaving us there?” Yuri cut in this time, his eyes wide.

“No. I live there when I’m not stuck watching needy half-bloods like you two. My key has always been a sword, I can just hide it as a key. It’s called _Kleis._ And it’s yours now, Vitya, keep it. You’ll need it. The harpie’s dead for now, but it might come back. The whole flock might,” Yakov finally finished, and Viktor only had at least a _thousand_ more questions, but he didn’t ask them, biting his lip.

“How far away are we?” Yuri asked, kicking his feet against the seat. “If they’re only gone for now, where are we going? And how come you told me you didn’t have horns?” Yuri glared, and Yakov rolled his eyes.

“Because you shouldn’t be able to see them as clearly as you do. Got a few guesses for your parent. And it’s only a half an hour away. Stay quiet, and we’ll be where we can stop in no time.”

Yuri glared at the back of his seat, but stopped talking like Yakov asked. Viktor stared out the window, turning the key over and over in his hand. So they were… going to a summer camp, because their parents were gods? It didn’t really make sense, but Yakov seemed sure, and he trusted Yakov. Plus, the harpies _had_ attacked them, and Yakov really had horns, so clearly there was something out there that they didn’t know about.

The car stopped in a parking lot a little ways out and Yakov looked back at the two. “Go on in to camp, there’s a big house on the hill, ask for Celestino. Tell him I sent you. I’ll be back in a few hours, I called Lilia to gather bags for the two of you.”

“’cause Miss Baranovskaya is a ghost,” Yuri muttered, and Viktor looked at him, leaning forward to Yakov again.

“Is Lilia a ghost? When Yura said that you had horns, he said that Lilia was a ghost, too,” Viktor asked excitedly. If Lilia was a ghost, that explained a lot about her, really.

“She’s not a _ghost_. She’s just a nymph. You saw that too?” Yakov raised his eyebrows, and Yuri shrugged.

“Vitya said I need glasses, because I see a lot of weird stuff. Like Makkachin lived with a monster before we bought her – “

“Makkachin!” Viktor gasped. “Can she come? I don’t have to leave her at home, do I? She can’t be alone at home, that would be so mean, especially if I have to stay there forever!” Viktor grabbed onto Yakov’s sleeve, his eyes wide. “She can come, right? She can have my bed if she has to.”

“We’ll see about your dog,” Yakov muttered. “Now take Yuri and go to Camp.” Yakov said more firmly, and Viktor nodded, grabbing Yuri’s hand.

Viktor led Yuri up the hill of strawberry fields, stumbling into Camp and looking around with wide eyes. Where had this come from!? “Why do you look so shocked? It’s been here the whole time,” Yuri muttered, walking past Viktor and tugging him toward the big house that Yakov had told them to go to and pushing the door open.

“Is Celestino here?”

A man stood up from the game table, and –

Viktor stared at him with wide eyes. His legs were… like… a goat, and he had _horns._

“He’s like Coach Feltsman,” Yuri hissed, rushing forward. “Coach Feltsman sent us because we were attacked by some vulture things – “

“Harpies,” Viktor supplied, only for Yuri to glare at him.

“Whatever. He said we should look for you because you would know what to do with us ‘til Miss Baranovskaya comes back with him, so we didn’t get attacked by more monsters,” Yuri finished, eyes wide and clinging to Viktor’s hand still.

Celestino smiled at them. “I assume Yakov is getting bags for the two of you?” he asked, and both boys nodded. “Good. I can show you around camp until he comes.”

Viktor nodded, starting to walk forward before frowning – Yuri let go of his hand to walk closer to Celestino. Celestino gave them a very normal tour, pointing out all of the buildings, and what they were for, but Viktor wasn’t pleased with it.

“How come I can’t see any of these monsters you talk about? Yuri always saw them, and everybody just thought he was crazy.” He looked at Yuri, who was grinning proudly at the words. For once, it was a good thing that he’d always seen monsters.

“You’ll learn to see them. Some half-bloods, because of their parents, can see through the Mist better than others,” Celestino promised, “You will see it all some day.”

“Hey, why’s everybody here wearing necklaces?” Yuri asked as they finally reapproached the Big House, swinging his arms at his side, and totally accepting everything that Celestino had told him. Then again, Yuri had apparnelty _always_ seen through this Mist stuff, so of course he’d give in immediately.

“You get a bead every summer you live here. Some of the campers live here year round, some choose to leave during the school year and come back. But you get a bead for every summer you make it here.”

“They’re cool!” Viktor exclaimed. “What do they mean?”

“They’ve each got something unique that happened at Camp that summer represented on them,” Celestino explained, sitting back down. Viktor stared out into the camp, watching the campers walk about.

Soon enough, Viktor and Yuri had seven.

Seven beads, for seven summers.

The first bead featured strawberries. Lots and lots of strawberries.

The children of Demeter had gotten a little overzealous in the fields, and the plants had been abundant. So abundant that they’d had nearly double the crop for that year. It wasn’t a problem, except that every single camper was sent into the fields at some point to gather strawberries.

Which was when Guang Hong Ji, a young son of Dionysus, had noticed the invasion.

Of rabbits.

Which caused a fight between the Artemis and Aphrodite cabins. The huntresses claimed that because they kept reproducing, and the young hares were sacred to Artemis, they couldn’t be removed, and should be taken care of by Artemis’s huntresses. The children of Aphrodite also laid claim over the rabbits, since rabbits were sacred to Aphrodite, so they fought that they should take the rabbits from the fields and bring them into the Aphrodite cabin as pets.

Not even a week after the fighting broke out (and subsequently fell into a stand-still because they couldn’t agree), the rabbits mysteriously disappeared along with all of the strawberries.

They still made a surplus of profit that summer.

The second bead was dark blue and covered in a spidery web.

It was during this summer that Viktor was claimed.

He’d been fighting off the spiders with _Kleis_ , but they were quickly overwhelming them. He swatted and swatted, but they were coming too quickly. One got close to attacking a camper, and Viktor was too far to attack, but he rushed forward. _Kleis_ fell from his hand, but he kept running, because he had to protect the camper, he couldn’t let the spiders overtake her.

He was nearly too late.

As he reached the camper, lightning struck from the sky and roasted all of the spiders, and then it began to pour rain inside of the barriers, despite all of the work they’d put into keeping weather out of camp so it was always ideal conditions.

Lightning continued to crackle around them, and as Viktor picked _Kleis_ from the ground, lightning struck the sword, leaving Viktor unaffected.

He was immediately shuffled into Cabin #1, leaving the Hermes cabin forever. It was the talk of Camp for _days._

Viktor Nikiforov was a son of Zeus.

The third bead had a key on it.

Viktor’s first quest had been a sphinx in Upper Manhattan, terrorizing the people there.

He went with Georgi Popovich and Christophe Giacometti, both sons of Aphrodite. The three had been captured by the sphinx almost immediately, which was probably to be expected. Send three ten- and eleven-year-olds to defeat one of the most clever monsters alive, and there was probably the expectation that they’d be captured for some period of time.

The main goal was staying captured, and not getting killed or eaten, or something equally bad.

Viktor figured out the sphinx’s riddle after a few hours of sitting captured.

The answer had been a key, so it seemed like cruel irony for the sphinx to be killed with _Kleis_.

The sphinx died screaming something about sons of Zeus being just like their father, and deserving the same fate. Viktor ignored it.

Zeus was the king of the gods, was he not?

The fourth bead was light blue, an ice skate on it.

The barrier had messed up that summer, and caused all of camp to ice over.

This was the summer that Yuri Plisetsky was claimed by Hecate, after a fight on the ice with son of Nike Jean Jacque Leroy caused him to manage to light even the ice on fire. Shortly after the explosion, magical runes had surrounded him, his mother claiming him. The ice didn’t melt under his fire, due to its magical nature.

The ice over lasted all summer, and so some of camp’s curriculum had to change that summer, including adding an ice skating competition. Despite the fact that he had never skated before, Viktor had immediately picked up the sport, adoring it. He kept his skates hung on the wall of the Zeus cabin, even after the ice went away.

Twin children of Boreas arrived that summer, Michele and Sara Crispino. All of camp figured the combined power of the two children of the winter god must have caused the ice over, but it was fun while it lasted.

Pyrokinetic son of Hephaestus Otabek Altin did most of the work in getting rid of the snow with the help of Yuri’s slightly more controlled magic.

The fifth bead was gold, painted as though it was colored with scales.

Viktor’s second quest led him to meet Atlas, an angry man with an angry dragon.

Ladon, the dragon that guarded the garden of the Hesperides, had broken free, which was… understandably a bad thing. A crazy dragon flying through suburban skies and usually getting mistaken for an airplane by mortals?

Yeah, probably something that should be stopped, especially since that meant that the golden apples were left unguarded, unless you count Atlas babbling away and trying to get someone’s attention and trick them like he had Hercules.

It didn’t work with Viktor.

No, Viktor was very focused on the _dragon_ that was loose and on the run somewhere.

When he finally regained the dragon and set it back at the tree, Atlas looked angry and once again tried to convince Viktor to take his place on the tree.

“It’s better than what’s coming for you,” he’d said.

Not very threatening from a man holding up the earth, whose brothers and sisters were either in an empty pit of the Underworld or having similarly awful punishments cast upon them.

The sixth bead showed a woodpecker.

Viktor’s third quest – and the only one that he hadn’t been the lead on, but chosen.

This was Yuri Plisetsky’s quest, despite being just eleven. Whispers around camp claimed it was because he was a son of Hecate, and the quest _clearly_ meant that they were going to meet Circe – as it talked about men turning to beasts.

Viktor was shortly changed into a poodle on this quest, and Yuri Plisetsky only made sure he was changed back because Otabek told him to.

The quest led to Picus, a former lover of Circe’s, who had been turned into a woodpecker. A lapse in her magic from the changing times had turned him back, leading nearly to a magical revolt, as he tricked her into thinking that he was in love with her, and kept her under his control – something no mortal should be able to do, whether a victim of magic or not.

So they had to make sure Circe turned Picus back to a woodpecker – working with a witch, not a common thing. So it made sense Yuri was with them as they approached the new home of Circe.

They met Hecate there, and Yuri had nearly stayed, drawn by the potential to increase his magical ability and stay with his mother – until it was revealed that it wasn’t Hecate, but another of the Titan’s tricks.

When they came back with the feathers, no one had any question in their mind.

Viktor Nikiforov was unconquerable, just like his father. A force to be reckoned with, and the half-blood that everyone wanted on their team, and to be friends with.

Viktor was one of the most popular campers despite living alone by the time he strung his sixth bead onto his necklace.

(And Yuri Plisetsky was feared, his magic only increasing more and more now that he’d met true witches and his mother.)

The seventh bead featured the antler of a deer.

A herd had broken into camp and they weren’t sure what to do about it.

A son of Apollo took it as a sacred sign and refused to let anyone touch the deer or lead them out of camp. They were the unofficial camp mascots that the Apollo cabin fed scraps to and talked to sometimes.

Partway through the summer, Apollo himself had shown up just to clarify that those were _not_ his deer, and they could keep them if they wanted to, but they should probably release them back into the wild because they’d just kidnapped a herd of wild deer.

The Apollo kids had been simultaneously disappointed and excited by their father showing up.

And then there had been the adventure of trying to _actually_ get all of the deer to run to the woods. They showed up throughout the rest of the year, eating whatever scraps campers left for them.

(Campers always left scraps. Even when the adults told them to stop; the deer were apparently there to stay.)

And for Viktor’s eighth bead…

Georgi and Anya stumbled past the border, barely making it in before they’d fallen to the ground. They were panting, and Georgi’s shirt had burns on it. He sat up slowly, rubbing at his eyes as he let out panicked breaths, looking around. “Viktor is here, right?” He grabbed the camper closest to him, even though he didn’t immediately recognize him.

“Who?” the camper asked, his eyes wide, and Georgi groaned in frustration, until he saw Yuri Plisetsky in the distance, rushing to him.

“Where’s Viktor?” Georgi asked, and Yuri looked at him when he was insane, while Georgi’s heart dropped.

“He was with you. Unless you got too distracted by Anya to remember you two weren’t alone.” Yuri answered, shoving him off and going back to whispering to maintain the fire that Otabek was using, even though Otabek could easily do that himself.

“We lost him,” Georgi gasped out, and Yuri’s head snapped back up. “On our way back, we got ambushed, a Cyclops. Anya and I left together, and Viktor was right behind us, but then he just – disappeared. We thought he made it back to camp – “

“You _lost_ Viktor!?” Yuri snarled, standing up. Otabek reached up to grab onto his arm, holding him back.

“Stay calm, Yura,” he muttered, removing his protective glasses to fix Georgi with a truly terrifying stoic look. Sometimes, Georgi wondered how Otabek wasn’t the son of Hades or something with the _looks_ that he gave. “There’s gotta be a reasonable explanation for this.”

Yuri’s anger flared at Otabek’s attempt to be calming, and he pushed Otabek away. The next he knew, Georgi was on the ground screaming. He knew it was an illusion, something that Yuri had perfected the final summer, but the idea of being covered in the burning coals that Yuri and Otabek had been working with wasn’t exactly a calming one, even if he knew it was fake. He cowered under the illusion, covering his face as he panted heavily.

“Yura, stop!” Someone shouted, and when Georgi managed to focus on the campers again, he saw that Otabek had stood up. “Yura, you have to _stop_.”

Yuri glared at Otabek, but relaxed the illusion from Georgi, allowing Georgi to stand back up, his heart still pounding from the very real image that Yuri had shown him. Yuri glared at the crowd that had gathered around them. “Where is Viktor?”

“I don’t _know!_ ” Georgi snapped. Most of camp seemed to be gathered around them, and Yuri’s fists were clenched at his sides. That was not a good sign, and Georgi knew it. He probably wanted nothing less than to set another illusion on Georgi, or something _worse_. Catch him on fire, or freeze him, or… He was shaking where he was standing. Any powers Georgi had from being a son of Aphrodite were entirely useless against how strong Yuri was. “Yura, we’ll look for him.”

Yuri just glared. “You’re an idiot. And I’m getting him back _now_ , since you seem so incapable of it. How do you even _lose_ Viktor!? It’s always pretty obvious where he is, since he never shuts up and tends to bring storms when he attacks instead of being subtle. Pretty hard to lose someone who fights with literal  _lightning_  half the time.” Georgi couldn’t respond before Yuri started to storm off to the Zeus cabin.

He’d barely made it past the top of the hill before the crowd parted, someone stumbling past the barrier and into camp.

“Viktor!” Georgi started forward before freezing, looking at the kid who had fallen to the ground. It wasn’t Viktor. Even when he was on the ground, that was clear by his black hair, and only became more clear as he sat up and stared in shock at the campers.

“Who are you?” Yuri set forward to the new kid, looking ready to put up a fight, and Otabek sighed, putting down his sword and walking over to offer him a hand and help him up. In the process of making it to the new kid, he shoved Yuri back toward the rest of the Hephaestus kids, who would hold him back.

“Yuuri Katsuki. Where... am I?” Yuuri didn’t even have enough time to finish his question before a bright golden glow surrounded him, rays like the sun surrounding his head. Georgi blinked in surprise. That was… quick. Had anyone ever been claimed that quickly before?

“Camp Half-Blood. And it looks like your dad really wants you,” Chris pressed through the crowd, raising his eyebrows at the newcomer. “Welcome to Camp, Yuuri Katsuki, son of Apollo.”

“Of… what?” Yuuri stood, under the gaze of what probably felt like every single kid at camp, and he swallowed, turning his head to the side. Why were they all staring?

“Greek god of the sun, as well as a bunch of other stuff! This is awesome, he claimed you so fast!” Phichit broke through the crowd, offering Yuuri a hand. “Phichit Chulanont, son of Hermes! Usually I’d be bringing you to my cabin, but considering your dad already claimed you, might as well show you to the Apollo cabin. No idea if any of your siblings are there, they’re supposed to be at archery. Always take too long with their archery lessons.”

“What is… going on?” Yuuri stared at the people gathered, but shook Phichit’s hand nonetheless, moving toward him. Georgi didn’t blame him. Getting away from the crowd of people seemed incredibly desirable at the moment.

“I can explain once we’re away from all of these nosy people. Hey, Chris, get them all back under control, alright? And Yuri, go get Yakov and tell him that Viktor’s missing. Georgi, Anya, go check in and put your stuff down, ‘cause Yakov and Celestino are gonna want to talk to you,” Phichit called out his orders before turning back to Yuuri, who appeared to be having a crisis.

“Celestino? He’s here? I mean, he told me to come here, but I don’t know where _here_ is, and I didn’t know he’d be here, he was my dance instructor – “ Yuuri stammered through the explanation and Phichit threw an arm around Yuuri’s shoulder, laughing.

“Don’t worry. I’ve got a lot of explaining to do. And I will. Let’s get your stuff down, and we’ll go talk to Celestino. I _was_ wondering how you found us.” Phichit led Yuuri toward a golden structure that almost hurt to look at, and Yuuri followed.

Georgi sighed, looking out for Anya, who had already walked toward the Big House. Mopily, he dragged his feet along to follow her. There was no use delaying the inevitable of telling Yakov and Celestino that Viktor was missing.

He had just… been so sure that Viktor would come back.

When the Cyclops had attacked, Viktor had seemed to vanish. A storm had started up, and by the time it had died down, Viktor was gone. It ended so abruptly that Georgi had figured that was Zeus dragging him out of the battle, or that Viktor had been using it to disguise his escape, even though he _knew_ that Viktor would have made sure that he and Anya got out too.

Something seemed… weird about the fact that Viktor wasn’t here.

**Author's Note:**

> [here is my blog!!!](http://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com/) come talk to me, or send me prompts, or stuff??
> 
> thank you so so so so much for reading my fic <33 kudos/comments/bookmarks are always super appreciated <33


End file.
